


好脾气的雷达技师马特和没名字的伙伴

by hydrviolence



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看了新特警判官（Dredd），开了“如果对Domhnall Gleeson扮演的小伙儿施展读心术的不是安德森特警而是开罗人”的脑洞…………<br/>那么，在这个混乱世界里就由法斯玛当将军吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 凯洛伦捕获技术员一只

卧底中的伦大人，即雷达技师马特摆出一副他以为的雄鹰搜寻猎物表情，扶了扶他的大号眼镜，郑重其事将第一秩序食堂扫视了一圈。果不其然，他带回来的技术员在食堂一角，缩着身子正吃晚饭。  
就是他了，马特心想。他把餐盘端正，向不幸的猎物走去。毫不担心踩在下摆上绊倒，不用穿袍子真是令人神清气爽。  
  
新来的技术员是新来的。这是废话。新来的技术员当然是新来的。但“新来”二字还是有重复的重要意义。因为他是新来的，且胆怯孤僻，所以，在所有“老员工”都清楚马特是他们头儿吃饱了撑得穷极无聊玩卧底用的身份时，新技术员对这一情况还毫不知情。当马特在他旁边坐下时，他只是感到有个穿灰色工装和鲜艳橙色马甲的技师坐在了自己身边的位置上，于是往旁边缩了缩。  
“嗨，我是马特。”马特郑重其事打招呼，腔调死板得跟出土化石似的，“雷达技师。”  
说罢，把一只手伸到对方眼前。  
新来的技术员抹了一下眼睛，看着伸到眼前的手，不知道该把它怎么办。“我叫PT01，”他看看那只手，又看看手的主人，“新来的。”  
“握手可以表示友好。”马特告诉他。  
哦。PT01小心地伸出手，握了握马特的手。马特的手温暖干燥，手指和手心上都有磨起的茧子。  
完成握手这件表示友好的庄重事务后，马特开始进入交谈环节：“我知道你是新来的。凯洛伦把你带回来的。”  
他打量着新技术员。上一次见面时太过匆忙，而且他戴着头盔，根本没有仔细观察这人长什么模样。只模糊记得浅色头发和黄色衣服、红眼圈和怪异的眼睛，还有成吨的愧疚和痛苦。现在，他有机会好好看看。  
“你是被凯洛伦带回来的那个吧？”见新技术员不回话，马特又问了一遍。  
“是……”新技术员视线躲躲闪闪，让马特格外想歪头盯着他看，仔仔细细研究一番。  
  
凯洛伦是在解决桃树星（真是个搞笑的名字）上的叛乱时捡到这只新技术员的。  
第一秩序建立宇宙秩序、统治全宇宙大道上横着的障碍绝不仅仅是反抗军。妄图趁乱争夺权利、扩张势力范围的帮派和团体如雨后春笋。桃树星上的Ma-Ma帮是发展势头甚好的一伙，他们通过制作和贩售毒品控制了几个星球，并计划进一步扩张。第一秩序的法斯玛将军决定在其进一步发展成为威胁之前，将Ma-Ma帮扼杀，以除后患。于是，凯洛伦就带领一队暴风兵直捣桃树星上Ma-Ma帮的基地。  
虽然损失惨重，但一地区帮派毕竟不是第一秩序的对手，在凯洛伦和暴风兵攻击下，Ma-Ma帮节节败退，缩至基地中心。  
凯洛伦在中心位置在监控室里发现了那名技术员。  
踹开监控室大门，里面看起来空无一人。只有凯洛伦立刻发现了人的气息。还有一个人留在这里，他正害怕，怕得要命。不费吹灰之力，凯洛伦就找到了在机箱间瑟瑟发抖的技术员，他抓住他的胳膊，把他拖出来，按在地上。  
技术员在他手下瑟瑟发抖，呜咽着，压抑着尖叫，求他不要杀死自己，求他放过自己。“我可以告诉你密室的密码……没有密码你进不去……别杀我……求求你了……”  
他瘫软在他手下，放弃所有挣扎，哭泣起来。  
背叛得真迅速，凯洛伦想。“你以为投降和告密能救得了你？”他说，“叛徒！我根本不需要你开口。”他把手伸向技术员的头部，粗暴地击碎不堪一击的抵抗，在他的头脑里乱翻，让他痛得叫出声来，在他身下挣扎起来，试图摆脱痛苦。  
这只会让你更疼，凯洛伦在压着技术员的手上加了劲，弄得他动弹不得。另一边，起劲地搜索他的记忆。然后，发现自己探知的记忆和感情有些不对劲……  
对不起对不起对不起……在用铁栅将他们封闭在F76的时候、在看到被捕的暴风兵被处决的时候，这只技术员都在这么在心里重复着，强迫症一样反复反复地对不起对不起对不起……  
他……感到抱歉？凯洛伦顿了一下，看了看手下的技术员。目前来不及分辨这个，首要任务是找到密码，凯洛伦再次侵入技术员的头脑，直接冲着密码可能存储的位置钻去。  
不费吹灰之力，凯洛伦得到了密码，技术员在呜呜哀号。凯洛伦不打算就这样撤出，他对这家伙感到略微有些好奇，想要继续探索一番。  
他看到铜丝编制树枝和玩具动物；看到抵着腹部的弯刀，只要做错一步，那把刀就会戳穿肚皮，在肚子里乱搅一番，把肠子勾出来；看到刀刃轻轻蹭着皮肤，轻轻摩擦，刀刃终于撤走，他愧疚地拉下衣服；他看到……看到那名技术员被强按在桌子上，刀子向眼前逼近，然后……  
凯洛伦撤了出来。惨叫声让他有点头皮发麻。  
技术员趴在地上。  
记得这家伙是有眼睛，凯洛伦想，话说回来，如果被剜了双眼，也不能给Ma-Ma帮干操作电脑这类事。凯洛伦扳着肩膀，把技术员翻过来。一只手揪住他的的头发，强迫他抬起头来，另一只手用拇指和食指分开他的眼睑。  
那不是……不，那确实是眼睛，但不是正常的生物的眼睛。肯定不是这家伙生下来时装在眼窝里的原装货色。现在，在窝里的是一对机械假眼，多边形的瞳孔张得很开。眼珠是蓝色的，瞳孔里是黑色的，保不住有摄像头什么的。  
凯洛伦略微有点恶心。剜掉手下的眼睛，换上功能强大的假眼，如果说这样可以提高手下的能力和工作效率，他也无可反驳。但仍然觉得刚才看到的场景难以接受。凯洛伦不想接受这个，恶心。  
他松开那名技术员。对方离开别过脸去，垂下头，也垂下了眼睑。睫毛看起来很长，浅黄的颜色，眼眶发红。非常奇怪，这名技术员看起来似乎有些眼熟，像是某个他原本应该认识的人。  
凯洛伦把技术员拉起来，扔给暴风兵。  
“把他带回去。他的眼睛很特殊，可以为我们效力。”  
  
于是，在凯洛伦解决桃树星上Ma-Ma帮余党时，他抓获的那只技术员被带到了法斯玛将军面前。  
“伦大人让我们把他带回来，说他眼睛特殊，可以利用。”暴风兵汇报，把技术员往前搡了一把。  
凯洛伦的最新胡闹花样。法斯玛在心里叹口气，对着技术员命令：“抬头。”  
技术员老实抬起头来，努力躲闪着法斯玛的视线。  
“眼睛睁大。”继续命令。  
一边睁大眼睛，一边避开法斯玛的视线有点困难，技术员快要哭出来了。  
“眼睛确实特殊。你，愿意脱离Ma-Ma帮加入第一秩序吗？如果不愿意，立刻处决；如果愿意加入，就需要考虑一下怎么办了。”  
听到处决二字，技术员开始哆嗦。  
“当然，即使想要加入，也可能仍被处决。首先，我们会对你进行审讯，确保你彻底背叛了Ma-Ma帮，愿意把所知的一切都说出来。在确信你已经背叛且不可回归后，将有一次技能测试，考量能否胜任工作。审讯和测试，其中任何一项不通过，都是处决。现在，还愿意尝试加入吗？如果你说‘不愿意’，放弃这个打算，大家方便。直接处决，总比折腾一番再杀来得省事，也省得你遭折磨。”  
技术员攥着衣服边，确实地哭了出来。“我……”  
“真麻烦。”法斯玛翻了个白眼，“既然是伦大人要求，就来一次机会。  
“先带他去审讯。”法斯玛给暴风兵下了命令。  
  
技术员熬过了审讯，说出了关于Ma-Ma帮的所有信息，唯一说不清的居然是他自己的名字。他说他忘了。在Ma-Ma帮里，他们管他叫橘子，或者仓鼠……或者他们临时想到的其他词。  
之后的技能测试中，技术员尽管害怕得全身发抖，但为免受一死，他拼尽了全力。居然成绩优异的通过了，证明自己达到了第一秩序对技术员的要求。  
于是，他被留下来了。  
因为没有名字，法斯玛给了他一个编号——PT01。（根据他来自的星球。她原本打算叫他“桃子”，幸好她改了主意。）  
就这样，他成为了第一秩序新来的技术员。  
  
马特迫不及待地想看看他的技术员。他的！他以前还没有为第一秩序招募过技术员呢，这是第一个，由老板亲自挑选。  
好吧，根本没挑选过程，那是一次不像话的面试，完全由于老板一时兴起。  
卧底的老板——马特，心情愉悦地歪头盯着PT01，看得这新技术员浑身不舒服，几乎要把脸埋进盘子上的炖菜花里。  
PT01现在穿上了第一秩序的灰黑色制服，皮肤是看起来很不健康的灰白色，嘴唇也发白。睫毛挺长，是浅黄色的，显得毛茸茸。眼眶发红，虽然并不是因为刚刚哭过。大概因为安装的假眼不舒服，他总是微微蹙着眉或者眯起眼睛来，弄得看起来有种痛苦、愧疚和焦虑三者混合的样子。  
“你的眼睛很别致。”马特说，认为这是个恭维。  
“那不是我的眼睛。”对技术员来说，实在不算恭维。但看到马特嘟起嘴，他还是补了一句，“我的眼睛已经烂在垃圾箱里了。”他希望这话听起来像个笑话，至少对马特来说能像个笑话。  
但马特皱了皱眉，一本正经地问：“哪个垃圾箱？”  
“我不记得了。桃树星上的某个垃圾箱。我不知道，因为当时没看见。”  
马特费力地思考。  
“你瞧，当时，”技术员决定解释一下，“他们把我的眼睛扔进垃圾箱的时候，还没来得及给我装上新眼睛。”他在拿自己开玩笑，血糊糊的玩笑，碰触伤口。至少是他自己主动动手。没他想象的那么疼。当他把那件事变成玩笑说出来时，反而似乎感到轻松。也许因为马特严肃而鲁莽的态度。他本该讨厌这种鲁莽，但是……但是……眼下，与其他人偷偷注视然后移开的视线相比，马特的坦率，甚至天真，反倒让他觉得舒服一些。  
“哦……哦！明白了。”马特恍然大悟，他终于反应过来了，“那时候，很疼吧。”  
新技术员再次垂下头。  
“你很勇敢。”马特评论。  
从来没有人说过他勇敢，他根本不勇敢……他太害怕了……  
“现在不用担心了。”虽然凯洛伦没有施展读心，马特这话来得还确实是时候，“这里不会有人伤害你。凯洛伦会保护你。”  
“伦大人……”技术员仍然对将他从藏身处揪出来，把他按倒在地，侵入他头脑的黑衣人心有余悸，“……看起来很可怕。”凯洛伦在他手臂和肩膀上造成的淤青还没消退。  
卧底中的凯洛伦对获得“可怕”这种评价颇为满意。“别担心。他就是看起来比较凶，实际上不会伤人。有时候会有点暴躁，拿光剑剁剁东西。那只是火气上来而已，那种情况不用去理他，绕着走，让他一个人把火发完，就好了。他脾气还是很不错的。”  
“……”新技术员不觉得发火乱砸的行为可以被总结为脾气很不错。“伦大人还戴着面具，而且那么高大……”  
马特对“高大”这一描述喜滋滋的。“其实，我跟你说，在面具底下，凯洛伦长得很英俊。而且他有八块腹肌。”  
新技术员困惑了，眯了眯眼睛。“你怎么知道？你是他的朋友，或者……男友？”  
“不，不是，不是男友。只是我的朋友认识他的朋友，如此等等。”马特慌忙掩饰。为什么话题会转向他是不是凯洛伦的男友……  
“你看起来很迷恋他，而且了解他的脸和腹肌……”  
“真不是他男友。”马特一口咬定，大声说，顺便狠敲一下桌子，以示坚定。  
“好吧。”PT01着实被马特的激烈反应吓着了。原本他只是开个玩笑，现在他开始怀疑自己误打误撞猜对了。马特是凯洛伦的秘密男友。他开始为自己口不择言感到后悔。  
在另一边，马特松了口气，觉得身份危机，以及被成为自己男友的危机过去了。  
他迫切地想赶紧换个话题，从凯洛伦、凯洛伦的男友和马特的男友上转开。抱怨食堂伙食总是个好话题。“我们该提议改善伙食，员工餐糟透了。你能吃得下这种东西吗！”  
“嗯……”新技术员含糊地回应着，用叉子扒拉着盘中的菜花。  
新技术员支支吾吾的原因就在桌边，法斯玛将军如巨塔一般矗立着，低头俯视这两只技术员。  
PT01像猫儿面前的耗子，屏着呼吸，瑟缩着。  
雷达技师马特抬起头来，透过他的大号眼镜对法斯玛将军怒目而视。  
“知道伦大人为什么能练出八块腹肌吗？”她忽视伦大人的怒视，慢条斯理地说，“因为科学合理的伙食。把盘里的食物吃光，小子们。”

 

待续……


	2. 雷达技师马特去野餐

接下来的几天，法斯玛将军情绪暴躁，因为雷达技师马特总是溜进监控室骚扰技术员们。  
她走进监控室，看到那个马特这周第三次靠在新来的技术员桌边，顿时无明火起，一把揪住马特的后脖领子，往门口拖去。  
“我们在进行工作交流，这是加强沟通，这是团队合作！”马特扯着嗓子叫。  
法斯玛毫不理会，直接将他扔出门外，在这小崽子来得及玩原力锁喉那套前，又照着他屁股上踹了一脚。  
“我管这叫团队合作。”她告诉他。  
马特捂着屁股，愤愤地扭头瞪视法斯玛。  
算了，他想，现在还不想暴露身份。这次饶了她。如果法斯玛知道他是凯洛伦，肯定会后悔这样对待他的！  
马特站起来，掸了掸裤子，看到PT01正从监控室里往外望，担心地皱着眉头看着自己。  
他给PT01竖了个大拇指，以示自己没事。然后抬头挺胸，装作自己挨踹的事并没有发生过，拿出十二分的昂扬气派往自己的房间走去，去换黑袍。  
PT01坐在自己的位置上，不安地看着雷达技师马特离开。  
马特似乎总是被人欺负，尤其是被法斯玛将军欺负。马特干活的时候，路过的暴风兵会踢走他的扳手；马特吃饭的时候，没人愿意坐在他旁边；而法斯玛将军，她不放过任何呵斥马特的机会。也许因为马特太愣，马特确实很愣；也许因为马特以前惹恼过法斯玛。但这次是因为他，PT01感到抱歉。  
这么想着的时候，法斯玛将军巡视过来，PT01赶紧低下头。

在继续工作几天后，PT01得到了加入第一秩序后的第一个休息日。  
一阵敲门声传来。  
PT01打开门，不出所料，门外是雷达技师马特，拎着一只篮子。“我们去野餐。”

马特，即凯洛伦，认为野餐是为数极少的带来快乐，甚至象征着快乐的休闲活动。  
在他小的时候，某一次，爹妈一时兴起拿篮子装了食物和饮料，用小型飞行器载了他们的儿子，去不远的山谷野餐。那次野餐给当时还叫本·索洛的凯洛伦留下了深刻印象。在整个野餐过程中，他的父母没有爆发过一次争吵。通常，他们总是要争吵的，他们可以因为各种事情争吵，大到银河系命运，小到勺子摆放位置，因为各种匪夷所思的事情争吵，每小时一小吵，每天一大吵。汉和莱娅，以及许多成年人，管这个叫情趣或夫妻感情基础，但对本·索洛而已，争吵就是争吵。凯洛伦不喜欢见到爹妈争吵，可惜爹妈吵不吵不是他能够控制的。虽然他并不是不想控制，只是控制不了。只有在那次野餐中，非常异常的、仿佛奇迹发生了一样，汉和莱娅没有发生一次争吵。对凯洛伦而言，在那次野餐中，似乎一切都出乎意料地按照他期待，甚至不敢期待的情形发生。在那次野餐中，他是幸福的。后来，汉和莱娅再也没带他去野餐。对凯洛伦而言，野餐变成了一个印记，变成了快乐的象征。  
野餐是快乐的休闲活动。因此，凯洛伦，即雷达技师马特邀请PT01去野餐。  
于是……  
……他们就去野餐了。  
野餐地点是振荡器边的C入口平台，向下可以俯瞰仿佛直通地狱的竖井，抬头可以透过玻璃看到外面无底的宇宙。  
马特铺开白底粉格子的垫子，又打开了野餐篮。  
PT01手足无措地站在旁边，低头看着马特折腾。  
“坐下。”马特看到PT01没着没落的样子，“坐在垫子上。”一边从篮子里取出食物和饮料。“我带了桃子罐头。”他告诉PT01，马特喜欢桃子罐头。  
“谢谢。”PT01拘束地说，在垫子一角坐下来，“真巧，你也今天休息。”  
“巧得不可思议，不是吗？”马特说。  
“你怎么知道我今天也休息？”这才是PT01想问的。  
“嗯……”马特是挺愣的，有时候也挺机灵，机灵得知道装愣，“嗯……去找你的时候，我想，我休息的时候你肯定在休息。现在才想到，每个技术员的休息日安排不同。哈哈哈。当然，如果你今天工作，我也会野餐。已经计划好的。”  
当然是计划好的。凯洛伦调取了技术员们的排班表，记住PT01的休息日，在他的日历上画了个圈，然后提前三天准备。

两名巡视的暴风兵从下方回廊走过。  
一名暴风兵抬头看了一眼，愣住了，拿胳膊肘戳了戳他的同伴，抬手指着C入口处的平台。  
于是，另一名暴风兵也看到了。  
令他们不敢相信自己眼睛的颇具非现实魔幻色彩的画面——有人在平台上野餐，居然还用了野餐篮和粉色格子的垫子。  
粉色！  
两名暴风兵闭上眼睛再睁开，那两名技术员还在那里，粉格垫子也在，野餐篮也在。一名技术员穿着灰黑色的制服，另一名穿着灰色制服和鲜艳的橙色马甲。两名暴风兵对望了一眼，是他们疯了，还是有俩技术员因工作压力发了狂？  
目前的规章制度里没有提及擅自野餐该施以怎样的惩罚，但等他们抓住这两只技术员交给将军，就该出台野餐惩罚方式了。  
幸好，在行动之前两名暴风兵认出了那顶假发，伦大人玩卧底的假发。特别难看的黄色，像抹布一样软塌塌的。  
于是问题从施予惩罚转变为了避免惩罚。没人想被伦大人原力锁喉，两名暴风兵继续他们的巡视路线，心里嘀咕着他们的头儿到底是钟爱粉色的野餐爱好者还是一货真价实的神经病。

“尝尝。”马特把洋葱三明治递给PT01。  
“谢谢。”拘束的回答。  
PT01已经略微放松一些，学着马特的样子，盘腿坐着，接过三明治。  
“现在适应了吗？”马特塞了满嘴食物。  
“嗯？”  
“在这儿生活，适应吗？”  
“差不多。”PT01小心地啃了一点洋葱三明治，“还好。” 不会被刀顶着肚子，这是一大改善，但距脱离恐惧还很远。在加入第一秩序以后，他仍然处在恐惧不安中，也许恐惧的程度轻了一些，不至于把他压到爬不起来，但仍然恐惧。负罪感也没有消失，他知道自己在这里做的和为Ma-Ma帮做的没什么不同，只是规模更大一些、不经常看到血。  
马特只听到了“还好”，他对他的技术员感到满意，郑重地点点头，开始下一个话题：“你以前做什么？”  
“还是……相似的……类似这里。”  
“我是问，在加入Ma-Ma帮以前，你是做什么的？”  
“不记得了。”PT01把洋葱三明治放下来。  
“不记得？”  
“嗯，和以前的名字，都不记得了。”他翻开三明治，装作看里面夹的东西，“就像……死了一样。”  
马特再次严肃地点了点头。“可以理解。我以前是本，本·索洛，我把他杀了。只是我还记得他的名字和过去的事情。但他已经死了。”  
“为什么……你要杀……你过去发生了什么？”PT01望着马特。  
“很复杂。”马特回答，僵起一张马脸，装作一门心思地啃三明治。  
PT01不再追问，他猜测马特经历过很糟糕的事。他没有亲近到马特愿意对他说，或者过去的事情糟糕到马特说不出口。他开始同情马特了。  
并不知道自己遭到同情的马特打开了桃子罐头，一块一块地把里面的桃子分装在两个盘子里。一盘给自己，一盘给PT01。他们安静地吃着多汁的桃子，透过玻璃窗看着外面颜色从橘红过渡到黄色再过渡到淡绿色的星云。  
末了，马特说：“我喜欢桃子。”  
他放下盘子，在垫子上躺下来，躺着，看着窗外。  
“你也躺下来。就像躺在草地上，除了这儿没有草。”他对PT01说。  
PT01在他身边躺下。  
有一阵，他们谁都没说话，看着玻璃外面的深邃的太空和从橘红直到青色星云。  
PT01感到放松。意识到自己感到居然能够感到放松，让PT01觉得不可思议。在过去的很长时间里，他都没有真正放松过，最接近放松的是拿铜线做小东西时暂时获得喘息的机会。像和蛇关在一个笼子里的耗子，常年在恐惧中生活，拼命想躲避痛苦、想方设法活命，同时为自己做的事情感到愧疚。他以为自己不会再体会到轻松这种感觉了，也不会再觉得快乐了。  
但是，现在，他确实感到放松、平静和若有若无的快乐。  
他扭头去看马特。  
似乎察觉到被人盯着，马特也转过头来看着PT01，傻笑起来。

 

待续………………


	3. 雷达技师马特尝到了乱发脾气的后果

已经到了该睡觉的时间。  
是的，即使是第一秩序的技术员，也是要睡觉的。PT01正穿着第一秩序技术员们统一配发的灰色睡衣裤，窝在床上，听着舒缓音乐，拿废铜线编小动物。难得的放松时刻。  
就是在这该睡觉的时间，一阵敲门声传来。难得的放松时刻可悲地结束了。  
PT01穿上统一配发的灰色拖鞋去开门。  
当然，不出所料，门外是雷达技师马特，带着他的黑色睡衣、黑色牙刷，以及破口露出白色填料黑色抱枕。  
“我需要在你这里住一晚。”马特阴着脸。  
“……你的宿舍出什么问题了？”  
“厕所爆炸。污水哪儿哪儿都是。”马特嘟着嘴，挠了挠鼻子。

厕所爆炸，才怪。  
是凯洛伦和他的好搭档——暴脾气加光剑，造成的后果。当然，凯洛伦不这么认为。他认为自己无处可住要怪父母、那个二傻军官，还有BB-8。  
那天晚上，在凯洛伦摘下头盔，正往牙刷上涂牙膏，有人敲门。  
凯洛伦扔下牙刷，扣上他的盔去应门。  
门外是某位军官（凯洛伦不记得他的名字了），穿着毛茸茸的紫色睡衣，踏着毛茸茸的米黄色拖鞋，手里哆哆嗦嗦地捧着通讯面板。  
“怎么了？”他粗声粗气地问。因为被打断了神圣的刷牙仪式脾气暴躁。  
“伦大人，抵抗力量的首领要求与您通话。”  
军官一边抖着，一边把通讯面板递给凯洛伦。  
凯洛伦接过来，在通讯面板的即时交谈窗口里，是莱娅·奥加纳。  
“妈……奥加纳将军，你怎么能……”  
“怎么能连接上这位将军的通讯面板？你是想问这个吗？”  
凯洛伦因为愤怒和羞耻说不出话来。类似于青春期男生发现母亲跑到学校里来给自己送哮喘用的雾化吸入器时，感受到的完全无必要的羞耻和愤怒感。眼下，凯洛伦就是这感受，怒得像暴发哮喘一样，在他的头盔里大喘气，发出一波一波的噪音。  
“把头盔摘了，让我看看我的儿子。”莱娅从交谈窗口里望着他。  
“不！”凯洛伦吼道。他不明白，为什么过了这么多年，在经历所有控制感情的训练之后，母亲仍然能轻而易举地影响到他。单单是看到母亲的影像，他就又变成心中充满感情、快被矛盾逼疯的小孩。当年那个愤怒、暴躁、愧疚，渴望被父母接受又拒绝被接受的小孩。凯洛伦希望有一天能够在父母面前做到真正平静从容，目前看来这一天还遥遥无期。幸好他戴着他的盔，不会让母亲看到他的表情。  
“你先摘下头盔，我再给你讲怎么接入这位将军的通讯面板。”奥加纳将军擅长谈条件和交涉，“你不摘头盔，就不告诉你。”  
凯洛伦做了两次深呼吸。镇静，在母亲面前表现得镇静。他把通讯面板抱在胸口，不是拥抱母亲，只是遮住交谈窗口。然后问那位军官：“这……是怎么回事？抵抗力量怎么会联系上你？”他伸出手，威胁原力锁喉。  
“我……我……也不知道。”军官在他的睡衣里发抖，抬手捂着自己的喉咙，“我下载了一个……视频，然后……交谈窗口就跳出来了……”  
“什么视频？”  
“别问那个可怜人。”通讯面板在他怀里发声，“多谢拥抱。虽然摄像头挡住了，但是话筒还开着呢，亲爱的。”  
凯洛伦恼怒地放弃了避开母亲和下属交谈的尝试，他再次把通讯面板举到眼前。“奥加纳将军，到底是什么视频？”  
“BB-8演杂耍，特别受欢迎。你可以在里面看到BB-8给人点烟，可爱极了。”莱娅说。吱溜一声，一只橙白相间的球形机器人溜进了交谈窗口的视野范围，歪头向外望。莱娅拍了拍它，“它以为我在叫它。怎么样，很可爱吧。”  
凯洛伦觉得那只机器人确实挺可爱，但现在不是讨论可爱的时候。“但是，视频怎么会……”  
“挂了病毒。”  
“太狡诈了！”  
“兵不厌诈。”  
“明天，我就会让技术员们升级防火墙！”  
“当然，当然。我也没打算用它做什么，只是想和我的儿子聊聊。”  
“有什么可聊的？聊什么？”话刚出口，凯洛伦就开始后悔使用问句了。  
“回来吧。我和你爸爸，希望你回来。”莱娅望着藏在头盔里的儿子。  
“不要！”凯洛伦大吼。  
“好吧，我也不指望能这么容易。不过，至少把你那条脏兮兮围巾洗一洗。”  
凯洛伦把通讯面板摔到地上，扯下自己的围巾，然后打开光剑，一气乱砍。  
等冲昏头的怒气发泄掉以后，凯洛伦发现那名军官已经悄悄溜走，而他的房间完全被他捣毁了，被子和床垫都切碎了。  
这意味着，今天晚上他没地方睡觉了。  
凯洛伦想到了PT01。技术员们的宿舍是两人一间。PT01是目前最新加入的技术员，他占了一间宿舍的一张床位，另一张床位还空着。  
他今天晚上可以睡在那里。  
凯洛伦换上马特的衣服，戴上马特的假发和眼镜，收起他的睡衣、牙刷，还有一只只挨了一剑侥幸幸存的抱枕，投靠PT01去了。

“你的房间很小。”马特站在PT01的房间里，环顾四周。房间确实很小，几乎只摆得下两张床，除了两张床以外也没有什么家具了。  
“你的房间更大吗？我以为技术员的房间面积差不多。”PT01不安地在裤子上擦着手。  
“比你的要大一点。你睡那张床？”凯洛伦指指那张被子乱糟糟很明显被人睡了的床。  
“嗯。”  
“那么我睡这一张。”凯洛伦把抱枕放在整整齐齐的那张床上，带着睡衣和牙刷去了浴室。  
凯洛伦终于完成了神圣的刷牙仪式，洗了澡，把头发吹干梳整齐，再次罩上黄色假发，对着镜子确认了腹肌数量，然后穿上睡衣，走出浴室。  
PT01窝在他自己的床上，已经关掉了音乐，继续编着铜线，显得有些不安。  
马特在他自己睡的床上坐下了。“我们今天一起住，不是很棒吗？”  
PT01含混地应了一声。不确定马特说这话是什么意思。过去他一直认为马特……很不错，应该算是“好人”，又愣又孩子气，有些怪点子，不是让人讨厌的怪，是挺可爱的怪。而且马特待他很好，很温和。也许马特说“一起住很棒”，只是觉得和朋友住在一起很不错，或者类似于小孩子说“去野营很棒”“去游泳很棒”。但是……也许……PT01看着手指间的铜线，觉得害怕。只是因为过去的事而已，不该把马特往坏处想，他告诉自己。他不在乎和马特之间发生点什么，只要马特不弄伤他……  
“你在编什么？”马特问。  
PT01把编好的东西放在手心里，送到马特眼前。  
“这是？”  
“一只六条腿的小动物，它还没名字。”  
马特摸了摸这只铜线编成动物的脑袋。“叫马特怎么样？”  
“好吧，马特。”PT01爬回自己的床上，编完那动物的最后一条腿。  
马特，真人，不是铜线动物，摘下他的眼镜，折好放在床头柜上，舒展一下筋骨，然后舒舒服服躺进被窝里，满意地叹了口气。“我要睡了。”  
“晚安。”  
“对了，我不习惯睡在其他床上，可能很难入睡，而且睡得很轻。我睡下以后，你可以安静一些吗？”  
“没问题。”PT01保证。  
“晚安。”马特把被子拉到脖子，闭上眼睛。  
两分钟以后，传来呼噜声。  
PT01放松了下来。马特的入睡速度令他羡慕极了，PT01就着床头灯的光编起一只新动物，希望自己能很快睡着，又害怕睡着。

半夜里，马特被尖叫声吵醒，第一反应是去握光剑。  
握了个空之后，他想起把光剑留在房间了，现在，他睡在PT01房间的床上。  
……PT01正在尖叫，嚎得跟被活剥了似的。  
马特完全清醒过来，翻身从床上跳下来。PT01的噩梦简直要把房间撑爆了，根本用不着他特意用原力去感知。  
他拉开PT01的被子，晃着他的肩膀。  
PT01没醒过来，还陷在梦里。在梦里，他被压在地上无法移动，刀子划开他的胸口，一路向下切去。同时，他被迫看着自己被开膛破肚，一声声地惨叫着。  
赶紧醒来啊！马特急着唤醒PT01，于是用了最简单粗暴的方法，抬手给了PT01一个耳光。  
PT01的眼睛睁开了，睁得圆圆的，尖叫没有停止。他还没能完全从噩梦中出来，把眼前的马特和对他施暴的人混淆了起来。  
“没事了，是我。”马特说，伸出手。  
PT01惨叫着，拼命退缩着，试图躲开他。  
此时，需要补充一个事实：第一秩序给技术员们配备的床比较窄。  
惊恐万分的PT01拼命向旁边躲着、缩着，然后……  
……他从床的另一边掉了下去。  
响亮的咣当一声。

 

 

 


	4. 雷达技师马特的假发经受了考验

4\. 雷达技师马特的假发经受了考验

经这么一摔，PT01真正醒了。躺在地上，看着床上探出了马特那张马脸。  
“醒了吧？”  
“嗯……”

马特把PT01拉回床上。  
“噩梦？”  
“是……”像是眼睛不舒服，PT01闭上眼睛，用手背擦着眼角。他在紧张或焦虑的时候总会这样，马特感觉到了。PT01没有哭，但呼吸很不平稳，吸气的时候身体微微发抖。  
朋友做噩梦的时候应该怎么办、怎么安慰呢？  
马特，即凯洛伦，想到了自己小时候在噩梦后要父母拥抱。于是相当自然地把PT01搂进怀里，用手臂环着他，抱着他，轻轻地拍着，感到PT01慢慢放松下来。  
“现在好点吗？”  
……PT01抱起来挺软。马特从睡衣的领口可以看到PT01肌肤……  
接下来就发生了件尴尬事。  
马特可以赌咒发誓，当时他完完全全根本彻底绝对没有任何跟人类性行为有关的想法。但是，他不能不承认事实。简单又陈词滥调地说，就是：他可耻地硬了。  
PT01也感觉到了，他的第一反应是从马特身边逃开。如果不是马特反应过神来，及时拉了一把，PT01就会本夜第二次掉下床去了。  
“抱歉！抱歉！”确保PT01不会掉下床以后，马特说，万分尴尬，“我不知道为什么……”  
他从床上爬下去，“该死！”  
他不明白为什么会这样。经过这么多年对身心控制的训练，他居然连自己身体的一个部位也无法控制！马特深感挫败，同时也对自己的身体一肚子怒气。它害得他遭受这种窘境，而现在，那个突出的部位仍得意洋洋地挺立着，拿他的黑色睡裤支帐篷玩。叛徒！  
“我去浴室……”马特尴尬地看着PT01，因为太过窘迫几乎没有注意到PT01的表情，“解决一下……这个……”他低头扫了一眼那个“叛徒”，“抱歉。”  
“等等……”PT01叫住了准备奔往浴室的马特。这会儿，PT01倒是没皱眉。“还是……我们做吧。”  
“做什么？”  
PT01决定还是说得简单明确些。“性交。”  
“呃……”马特说。在他脑中一角，凯洛伦正在提问：“我们能干这个吗？”马特让凯洛伦闭嘴一边儿去。然后问PT01，“真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“你真的愿意？”  
“是的。”  
马特火速脱下睡衣，然后开始脱睡裤。他为自己身体的积极程度和热情感到震惊。这太过分了，简直像是他一辈子没碰过任何人一样。他的另一部分（哪一部分？他也不确定是那一部分，他在混乱中）提醒他，在这辈子里他确实没碰过任何人，除非把他的手拟人化。他毫无经验，现在该做什么？好吧，至少靠近PT01一点……  
PT01也脱掉了衣服，看着靠过来的马特，他突然停了下来。“等一下……”  
“怎么了？”  
“……你不是伦大人的男友吧？”  
“啊？”马特不明白为什么凯洛伦和男友问题再次冒出来了。  
“……如果你是……我可不想被伦大人拿着光剑追杀……”  
“我不是。”马特庄严起誓，“以达斯·维德的头盔发誓，我不是凯洛伦的男友。”  
PT01被突然出现的达斯·维德头盔吓着了，而马特因为关于他是不是自己男友这种扫兴的讨论软了下来。  
然后，略微冷静下来的他们终于想到了刚才被忽视遗忘掉的重要问题：屋里没有润滑剂。  
“看来不成了。”马特挠挠他的假发，“我们可以……以后再说。”  
“可以用其他方法。”PT01靠近马特，探身亲吻他，“躺下。”  
他们在略窄的床上侧身躺下，靠近一些。PT01用一只手臂环住马特的腰部，把身体拉近，小腹贴着小腹。他抬眼看看马特，又闭上眼睛，把另一只手向下探去。PT01开始抚弄他们的私处时，马特再次失去了对身体的控制。他抽了口气，用一只手臂搂住PT01的腰，把另一只手放在PT01后颈的位置。  
PT01瞬间僵住了。马特可以清楚的感觉到，PT01抱起来变得突然像一截水泥柱，还是隐隐排斥他的水泥柱。马特略微有点慌，难道他的手放错地方了？就像按了不该按的按钮？但是，难道不是人人都喜欢被抚摸脖子后面吗？马特把手从PT01的后颈移开，转而抚摸他的侧肋，感到PT01放松了，僵硬的水泥柱感消失了。他低头吻PT01的嘴唇，一开始是嘴唇，然后把舌尖探进唇间，然后更深一些……  
最终PT01结束了吻，扭开头。马特感到PT01的手引导着他勃起的下身，插进PT01并紧的双腿间。马特小心地轻轻抽插起来，随后动作越来越大，他的手滑向PT01的臀部，PT01的手落在他的胯部。他闭上眼睛，吻PT01的脖子，听到PT01的呼吸声，不稳定的呼吸声，PT01的身体微微颤抖。他抱紧他，他的胸口贴着他的，他感觉到他的心跳。他闭着眼睛，他用他的皮肤感受他，用他的手指感受他，用他的肩膀、手臂内侧和乳头感受他，用他的小腹、胯部、私处、大腿内侧、相互磨蹭的小腿，甚至脚趾感受他……直到高潮。和高潮之后……

他们躺着床上，用纸巾擦去身上性爱的痕迹。屋子里也有股性事之后的味道。不过马特喜欢PT01的气味，尤其在他身体暖和起来以后。床确实太窄了。  
马特把用过的纸巾准确地投入废纸篓，又在PT01身边躺下。  
PT01抚摸马特身上的疤痕。  
“你很健壮。”  
“当然。”马特得意洋洋。  
“这是怎么造成的？”PT01指那些疤痕。  
“哦，过去的事了。”  
“当时也很痛吧。”  
“嗯。”马特回忆起来，“不过，是过去的事了。”

第二天早晨，马特带着雀跃的心情，顶着那头经受考验没有掉落但已乱成鸟窝的黄色假发奔回凯洛伦的房间。昨天和母亲争吵的怒气已经全消，他把落在地上的围巾捡起来，扔进洗衣机。然后去浴室冲了个澡。  
终于，和一个真实的人类发生了真实的性行为，这是一大进展。对着镜子的时候，凯洛伦发现PT01在他脖子上留下了一个吻痕，他带着某种近于甜蜜的情绪看着那个吻痕。  
洗好烘干的围巾刚好用来遮盖。

 


	5. 雷达技师马特讨厌升级

PT01不在他的位置上。  
PT01不在他的位置上。  
PT01仍然不在他的位置上。  
在马特第三次把脑袋探进监控室望向PT01的空位，继而失望又困惑地缩回屋外时，法斯玛将军已经知道即将要发生什么了，她等待着。  
果不其然，凯洛伦扣着他的盔，大步流星朝她过来，四面开口的袍子飘扬起来。  
设计这套服装的人肯定很有点儿虐待凯洛伦的欲望，法斯玛琢磨着，大热天裹在那么一身里，不起痱子才怪。  
一边想着，一边等着凯洛伦开口。  
“法斯玛将军，我非常偶然地注意到……”凯洛伦在措辞。  
你该把偶然换成必然。“伦大人，你注意到什么？”  
“呃，有一名技术员……从前天起一直不在他的位置上。我希望提醒你，他可能，呃，发生了什么意外，或者逃走了。”那些停顿和“呃”让他从头盔里发出的声音更含混了。  
“需要查一下记录。”法斯玛说。她没必要查什么记录，她知道得一清二楚，但她喜欢看凯洛伦不安地等待。连他的盔也显出不安来！好吧，这部分是法斯玛的想象。  
“是康纳吗？他请假给外甥过生日去了。”  
“不是。”  
“加利？有人邀请他度假，他就申请休了年假。一时半会儿回不来了。”  
“不是。”  
“那么……艾什？哦，他是死了，事故。”  
“也不是。”凯洛伦已经难以忍耐，却仍然不想表现出自己知道他的技术员的名字。  
法斯玛用一连串的名字糊弄他，把过去一年半请过假和死了的技术员都涵盖了。  
正准备进入两年前的请假名单时，凯洛伦终于忍无可忍。“我记得，似乎是个名字比较怪的技术员。”  
“怪？”  
“有点像暴风兵的名字……”  
“是吗？”法斯玛装傻已经快装不下去了。  
但还是凯洛伦先崩溃。“新来的那个。PT01！”意识到自己表现得回忆起名字太突兀，就又补了一句，“我模糊记得好像也许大概可能是这个称呼。”  
一点也不模糊，你记得清楚着呢。法斯玛嘴上不急不慢地说：“好的，PT01，我查一下。”  
凯洛伦觉得等了半辈子，在头盔底下，脑顶上直冒汗，头发都湿了。  
“PT01……嗯……”又是一个令凯洛伦恼火的停顿，“他没有请假，也没有出意外，也没有逃走，”法斯玛不忘在最后时刻卖关子，“他去升级了。”  
“什么？”  
“升级。是给他的眼睛升级，换一双更好的眼睛。”  
“他在哪儿？”  
“观察病房。”

于是……位于监控室和病房之间走廊上的暴风兵得以目睹飞奔而过的伦大人的飘飞裙摆，哦，笔误，是飘飞的袍子下摆。  
凯洛伦冲进病房，PT01躺在一张窄床上，眼睛上蒙着眼罩。  
“你……”凯洛伦说，反应过来自己还带着头盔，立马把头盔摘下来。  
但刚刚发出的一点经过变声的声音已经吓着了PT01，他瑟缩着想躲，却无法挪动身体，他的手腕和脚踝都被铐在床上。  
“是我，是马特。”凯洛伦拿着头盔说。  
“马特？” PT01不再挣扎。  
凯洛伦脱掉手套，把手贴在PT01脸上。  
“别害怕，是我来看你了。”听说他们没有告知他就对PT01做了这样那样的事，已经让凯洛伦很不痛快。现在，看到被PT01被铐在床上的样子更是令他怒火中烧，“他们对你干了什么？”  
“没事，只是换了双眼睛。升级。”PT01说，甚至还微微笑了一下，非常勉强的微笑，即使凯洛伦也看得出来。令他加倍愤怒。  
给愤怒之火添了勺油的是一声招呼。“麻烦您出来一下。”法斯玛探进头来，这样说。  
凯洛伦罩上他的盔，大步走出病房，等到病房门关严了，他冲着法斯玛吼道：“你们对他做了什么？”  
缺乏威慑力，没有压顶的黑暗骑士暴怒效果。主要因为身高。法斯玛比凯洛伦高一点，而且法斯玛穿了高跟靴子，凯洛伦有点驼背。结果，最终，凯洛伦看起来像个冲着家长发脾，质问他们为什么把他最爱的玩具熊扔进洗衣机洗涤的小屁孩。  
“别这么大惊小怪，只是正常的升级。给他一双更好的眼睛。”  
“但是他根本不愿意—”  
凯洛伦的话还没说完，就被法斯玛截住了。“他愿意。我通知他接受升级时，PT01没有表现出抗拒情绪。他完全同意被升级。”  
“但是，为什么……把他铐在床上？”  
“那是手术之后，他从麻醉中醒来，突然恐慌发作。为了避免他伤到自己，才束缚住他的手脚。”  
“但是……”凯洛伦“但是”不出来了，“你应该告诉我！”  
“技术员管理的事务为什么要通知伦大人？一方面，这不是你的工作范畴；另一方面，升级这种琐碎小事根本没有汇报必要。”  
凯洛伦知道她说得完全有道理。他过去从来没有在意过技术员们的事情，过去，他们对他来说只是机械的零部件。但现在……  
“伦大人，你不该这么在意这个技术员。他是你带回来的，但他是技术员。和其他技术员一样。”法斯玛将军说。  
PT01不一样……凯洛伦别别扭扭地想着。但还是点了点头。

法斯玛将军离开后，凯洛伦回到病房。  
几乎一进屋就听到了PT01的声音。“马特？”  
凯洛伦摘下头盔。“是我。回来了。”  
他走到床边，打开PT01手腕和脚踝处的铐。PT01迟疑了一下，慢慢蜷缩起身体，手摸索着去抓被子边。  
凯洛伦帮他把被子拉起来，盖好身体。“疼吗？”  
“有点。”  
“害怕吗？”  
“现在不怕。”PT01说。  
“嗯。”凯洛伦略觉得安心，往桌边走去，放下他的头盔和手套。  
“别走……”PT01的声音从背后传来。他害怕，凯洛伦听得出来。他被蒙着眼睛，什么也看不到，刚才还被铐在病床上，刚才还在害怕。如果马特走了，他就会再次怕起来。  
“我不走，放下东西而已，我在这儿。”马特说，“今天是我的休息日。”

几天之后，PT01摘掉了眼罩，从病房放出，他得到了几天休息时间。马特来陪他出院。  
“你的工作……？”  
“这两天雷达们都好好的。”马特觉得再用休息日的借口就略微有些说不过去了。  
PT01将信将疑。“真没关系？”  
“真的。”  
“不会受罚？”  
马特哼了一声，谁敢惩罚他？！“别担心。”他陪着PT01走出病房。  
不过走了几步，PT01身子一晃，就坐地下了。  
马特赶紧俯下身。“怎么了？”  
“新眼睛不太适应。”PT01捂着双眼，“没关系。”  
马特拨开他的手，PT01睁开眼睛。新眼睛看起来和过去那双旧的差不多，马特看不出什么区别，兴许里面有什么新名堂。不过眼下，这双眼睛明显对不上焦。  
PT01闭上眼睛，片刻之后再次睁开。“现在好多了。”  
马特扶着他站起来，感觉到他的身体在发抖，他扶着PT01往他的房间走。

一回到房间PT01就吐了。他大概忍了很久，忍着不要在走廊上吐出来。回到房间就撑不住了。他趴在马桶边，吐得翻江倒海，一直吐到再没什么可呕出来。  
马特不知道自己该怎么做。他陪着PT01，蹲在他身边，抚摸他的后背。但这样似乎对PT01没有帮助，反而让他因为有人在旁边干扰吐得不痛快，于是马特站起来，走出卫生间，在PT01的小卧室里打转，不仅担心，也生气、心烦，很想砸上点儿什么。如果他真砸了，PT01就要更难受了。他做不了什么，他又转回卫生间，发现自己帮不上任何忙，就再转出去。  
终于，恶心的感觉略微缓解，PT01不再干呕。“抱歉……”他对马特说。  
“没什么可道歉的。”他说，憋着一肚子对法斯玛将军和给PT01升级的人的火气。  
他给PT01倒了杯水，让他漱了漱口。然后把他抱起来，送到床上。自己回到卫生间，把那里清理干净。  
再次回到卧室，马特看到床空着，PT01不在床上。他心里一惊，不过随即发现PT01其实哪儿也没去，他在就在墙角，缩成一团。  
“怎么了？”  
PT01抬起头来，又在发抖。“只是……恐慌……”他想微笑一下，笑不出来，“又发作了。”  
马特摸摸他的后背，看似仍然没什么帮助。  
“一会儿……一会儿……就会好……”PT01把脑袋埋进臂弯里。  
马特站起身，把PT01的药和水杯取来，让他服下今天的药，看似也没有产生任何缓解。大概不会这么快起效。他在PT01身边坐下，把水杯放在旁边的地板上，尽量不被察觉地潜入PT01的头脑。他想要了解他的感受和念头，弄明白是什么让突发恐慌。  
凯洛伦潜过一片黑色浓雾似的恐惧，非常轻易地发现了下层的原因，容易得令他吃惊。开始在PT01被Ma-Ma帮换掉双眼的时候。他醒过来，眼睛像两粒嵌入眼窝的烧红碳块，灼烧的疼痛难以忍耐，他想张开眼睛，张不开。眼睑被纱布压着、关着，什么也看不到，手腕被绑着，无法摸索周围。他不知道自己在哪里，不知道伤害他的人打算对他做什么，周围有血、汗液、陈酒和尿的臭味，他因为疼痛和恐惧呜咽起来。有人走过来，他听到脚步声，接着是他不理解的咒骂声，他知道那是咒骂，但他无法集中精力听清那些词。他尖叫着向后，他认为的后，远离脚步和咒骂声的方向退缩，却无法挪动。他动不了，他的手绑着，什么也看不到，完全无助，无法反抗，无法救助自己，也无路可逃。他尖叫。脚步声已到近前。腰部挨了狠狠一脚，他疼得瑟缩起来，像被小孩拿刀切的虫子，没有地方躲，不知道发生了什么，也不知道将要发生什么。他吓疯了，连尖叫声也像是疯了。有人揪着他的头发，强迫他张开嘴，某种味道难闻的布料塞进口中，一直塞进去，塞进去，塞到抵住喉咙。他叫不出声来。  
他们不想听到他发出噪音，就堵上了他的嘴。  
凯洛伦撤了出来。在升级的手术后，PT01醒过来时，他的眼睛遮着，什么也看不到，这触发了糟糕的记忆。凯洛伦推测，PT01感到在Ma-Ma帮的遭遇重现了，所以爆发了恐慌，而被束缚起来使他加倍害怕。  
凯洛伦笨拙地抚摸PT01的后背，想着该怎么安慰他，怎么让他不要害怕。  
“你不用再担心了，Ma-Ma帮已经完蛋了。”他对PT01说，“现在，第一秩序会保护你。”  
“第一秩序……”PT01把脸埋在臂弯里，轻声说，“……和Ma-Ma帮没什么区别。”  
这话的效果对凯洛伦来说类似当头一个炸雷，叫他当场懵了。这绝不是他能预测到的回应。  
PT01，他怎么会觉得第一秩序和Ma-Ma帮有任何相似之处？第一秩序做的是结束混乱；而Ma-Ma帮所做的是制造混乱和破坏。他怎么能把第一秩序和Ma-Ma帮相提并论？！  
“第一秩序和Ma-Ma帮不一样！”凯洛伦叫道。  
“都给我换过眼睛……”  
“但是……第一秩序不会伤害你。”在PT01被铐在床上之后，这话似乎不太有说服力，“而且，如果你不愿意升级，你可以拒绝。”  
“我不可能拒绝，”PT01要哭起来了，“我不可能说不。如果拒绝，会遭受更糟糕的……”  
凯洛伦握紧水杯，他知道PT01说得对。他可以拒绝，但如果他拒绝，也许就会被送去修正，或者……更糟糕的……  
凯洛伦决定换个方向。“至少你的新眼睛还不错。”  
“这根本不是我的眼睛！”PT01冲着他叫起来，歇斯底里。  
凯洛伦也暴躁起来，他这几天来积累的怒气和烦躁情绪已经够多了。他站了起来，对着PT01大吼：“第一秩序和Ma-Ma帮不一样！”  
“都是在用我干杀人的事！”PT01在哭，哭着，全身发抖地吼了回去。  
凯洛伦爆发了。他生PT01的气，生气他把第一秩序和Ma-Ma相提并论，但更生气的是，他无法反驳PT01的话。第一秩序和Ma-Ma帮没有区别，真的吗？怎么可能是这样！这不对！但他反驳不了，他不能忍受。狂怒之下，凯洛伦把手里的水杯狠狠砸在地上。  
碎玻璃和水四溅，PT01尖叫着往后缩。他没地方缩了，背后只有墙，无处可逃。  
片刻之后，凯洛伦清醒了过来，觉得血突突地撞着耳膜。PT01缩在墙角，双手抱着头，把脑袋藏在双臂之间，努力压抑着尖叫和哭泣声。凯洛伦立刻后悔了。  
“对不起，对不起……”他凑到PT01身边，伸手抚慰他，但PT01向后缩着，躲着他的手。  
说“对不起”已经太迟了。凯洛伦后悔，后悔也来不及了。即使是他，也感觉到在自己摔碎那个杯子时，有其他东西跟着一起碎了，而且像玻璃杯子一样，即使拼起来、粘起来，也无法恢复原状。再也不能与以前一样了。  
他努力地道歉，尽量去安慰，毫无效果，凯洛伦垂头丧气。他叹了口气，站起身来，收拾起地上的杯子碎片，扔进垃圾道。再回来，看着PT01。PT01略微放松了一些，不再抱着头了，只是把脸埋在臂弯里。凯洛伦看着他，他的头发垂下来遮着脸，在几缕头发间，凯洛伦看到PT01闭着的眼睛，PT01咬着自己的手臂，压抑着不让自己发出声音。  
可他没法安慰他。凯洛伦把被子从床上扯下来，披在PT01背上。他在PT01身边坐下，像PT01一样蜷缩起身体，把被子一角拉过来也遮着自己。他们在被子底下，他靠在PT01身边。时不时地，PT01发出一点未能压抑住的半是抽噎半是呜咽的声音。

凯洛伦不知道自己什么时候睡着的。他蜷缩成一团睡着了，再次醒来时已经是清晨，全身都酸麻了。  
他舒展了一下胳膊，慢慢伸开腿，趔趔趄趄地站起来。腿开始疼了，腰也疼，还有脖子，也疼。他伸展身体，转了转脑袋。  
PT01也睡着了，刚刚睡着，在被子下面缩成一团。凯洛伦把他抱起来，放到床上。又去把被子捡起来，拿来给PT01盖上。  
“马特？”  
PT01醒了，大概是抱起来时弄醒的。  
“我在这儿。”凯洛伦说，在床边坐下。  
“昨天晚上我说的……”PT01躺在被子下，手抓着被子的边，“对不起。我不是有意……”  
“没关系，该道歉的是我。”凯洛伦伸出手，贴着PT01的脸颊，用拇指轻轻抚摸他。他知道，PT01这样说并不是因为感到抱歉，而是因为感到害怕，害怕马特会把昨天晚上他说的话报告给法斯玛将军或者其他人。凯洛伦明白，在昨天晚上他摔碎杯子之后，PT01再也不会信任他了。他感觉到了。如果PT01过去曾经信任过他，以后再也不会了。有东西碎了，无法复原。  
听到马特的话，PT01放松下来，看起来疲倦又缺乏生气。他的眼圈红着，有些发肿，皮肤，连同嘴唇，都显出灰白色。  
凯洛伦去把药和水拿来，用一个新的杯子装水。也许，PT01过去也没有信任过他，从来没有。PT01对任何人都戒备着，对他戒备少一些，但仅仅是少一些，不是没有。昨晚PT01敢对他说第一秩序和Ma-Ma帮没有区别，不是因为信任他，是因为情绪混乱失去控制。  
他喂PT01吃下药。  
“谢谢。”PT01说，又加了一句，“对不起。” 这一次是真的感到抱歉，马特一直关心他、体贴地照料他，他不但无以为报，还让马特不痛快。  
凯洛伦俯身拥抱他。“睡吧。”  
PT01闭上眼睛。  
凯洛伦坐在他身边，吃惊地意识到，如果说PT01不信任他，那么他也一样。在他们两人之间，他是掩饰更多的那个，PT01不说出真实想法，而他自己……连真实的名字都没有告诉PT01，他遮掩着他的身份，遮掩着关于凯洛伦的一切，只以马特的形象出场。

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. 现在，到了告别的时候

接下来的几天，PT01逐渐恢复，没有再和凯洛伦发生争吵，大多数时间在床上睡觉或者醒着躺着。他仍然时不时地做噩梦，时不时恐慌发作。凯洛伦照料他，在他做噩梦时把他叫醒，他放弃了打耳光这种有效的唤醒方式从而避免了PT01被吓疯。在PT01睡着的时候，凯洛伦也会跟着睡上一阵，他没用另一张床，就挤在PT01的窄床上，睡在他身边。PT01觉得不舒服，他能迅速醒来。时不时地，有意或无意地，他能触碰到PT01的心思和记忆。从这些零零星星感知的内容里，凯洛伦明白了为什么PT01不喜欢被人碰脖子，那场面令凯洛伦恶心，让他把Ma-Ma帮那几个爱好粗暴性行为的成员宰了。然后，凯洛伦反应过来，他已经杀掉他们了。在剿灭Ma-Ma帮时杀掉了。只是他仍然无法安慰PT01，无法治愈他。  
PT01身体恢复得很快，几天之后他带着新眼睛回到了工作的位置上，仍然时不时地犯起恐慌。凯洛伦会注意到，PT01惊恐的时候会咬一下嘴唇，闭上眼睛，吸一口气，努力让自己镇定下来。  
他想要靠近他、安慰他，但无法靠近，也无法安慰。  
外表看起来，他们仍然像以前的一样，装成马特的凯洛伦和PT01一起吃午饭，闲聊些工作中的技术问题，不疼不痒的话题，保险的话题。实际上，凯洛伦明白PT01已经完全把自己和他隔开了。  
凯洛伦不明白自己想要什么。相互信任？亲近？交流和理解？对彼此毫无戒备？相互安慰？或者，某种……某种……相互联系的东西？他不明白自己渴望的是什么，因渴望而不得感到沮丧抑郁和难过的是什么。那到底是什么？他不明白。也许，他只是想靠近PT01，不只是身体上的靠近。从一开始，他作为马特接触PT01时，他就在渴望着他自己也说不清是什么，不明白为什么会渴望的东西。  
他仍在试图接近PT01。但像是有一层壳将他们隔开了。也许，PT01一直是与他相隔的，只是他以前误以为PT01让他进入了壳中。现在，这种误解消除了，他清楚地知道他们彼此隔离着。凯洛伦开始明白，他们可能永远无法接近。  
虽然如此，凯洛伦还是喜欢马特和PT01一起吃饭和闲聊，这是他一天中最为平静和快乐的一段时间。  
好事从不持久，这段时间也要不得不结束了。  
最高领袖召见凯洛伦的时候发现了他身上的变化。  
“发生了什么？”斯诺克的声音嗡嗡作响，“简直……一团糟。”  
“没事。我并没有感到光明面的诱惑。”凯洛伦说，希望自己显得有点说服力。  
“你的感情……”斯诺克停顿了一下，“别忘了，是什么毁掉了达斯·维德。”  
凯洛伦在头盔里咬着嘴唇。“我不会忘记。” 是的，凯洛伦明白他自己做了什么。他让自己陷入了混乱，确实如此。也许，达斯·维德当时也感受到了相同的渴望，结果他失败了、毁灭了。凯洛伦觉得自己似乎开始能够理解姥爷的失败了。但是时错误，达斯·维德犯了错误，他不会希望外孙犯同样的错误。他不能辜负……  
“而且……你已经完全混淆了，光明和黑暗。如果继续下去，你会毁掉自己。”  
……如果PT01说的确实是正确的。如果他与他的敌人没有区别，那么他自己是他应该消灭的……在那天晚上，PT01说第一秩序和Ma-Ma帮没有区别时，凯洛伦不可避免地受到了影响，他反复思考着PT01的话。第一秩序和Ma-Ma帮没有区别吗？不该这样，如果它们是同样的，那么他与他所消灭的没有区别……凯洛伦动摇了。他知道自己开始动摇，但无法停止。不能再继续下去了，必须停止……  
“我明白了。”凯洛伦仰头望着最高领袖。  
凯洛伦明白，现在他不得不处理掉PT01了。

几天之后，PT01被伦大人召见，他不安地低着头，跟在暴风兵身后来到伦大人面前。  
“你，跟我走。”凯洛伦说。  
PT01不明白为什么伦大人要见他。他只是个普通技术员，虽然是伦大人带回来的。伦大人没必要找技术员说话。难道是因为马特……？他一边想着，一边跟在伦大人身后。  
凯洛伦带着他走进准备好的TIE战斗机。“坐下。”凯洛伦说。  
PT01老老实实地坐下了。凯洛伦把一个背包递给他，他老老实实地抱着。抬头望了一眼伦大人，感觉伦大人也在看着他，赶紧低下头。他想不出来伦大人想要做什么。  
凯洛伦驾驶着战机起飞。  
一路上他们几乎没有交谈，只有凯洛伦说过一句，“别害怕。”  
他们到达了凯洛伦选中的星球，凯洛伦将战机降落在森林边的一片草地上，带着PT01下了战机。  
“你喜欢这里吗？”凯洛伦问。  
PT01抱着背包，不知该怎么回应，只好略微点了点头。  
“我为你选了这里。气候适宜，不是特别发达，也不算蛮荒。没有蓄奴制度，你不用担心成为奴隶。这里和反抗军没什么瓜葛，不至于被第一秩序炮轰。居民们大多性格平和。应该会是适合生存下去的地方。”  
Pt01听得一头雾水。他明白这个星球听起来很不错，但不明白这和凯洛伦，和他有什么关系。  
话说完了，凯洛伦伸出手，想抚摸PT01的脸。PT01惊恐地向后退去，退了两步，被草根绊倒，摔得坐在地上。  
凯洛伦脱下头盔，他原本不想脱下头盔。“是我。”  
“马特？”  
凯洛伦点点头。  
“但是……为什么你……伦大人？”有那么一瞬，PT01以为马特为了他偷穿了凯洛伦的衣服，但是头发的颜色……  
“我是凯洛伦。”凯洛伦说，担心看到PT01脸上会出现反感的表情。幸好PT01只是显得迷惑，微微皱着眉头抬头望着他，机械的瞳孔已经张到了最大，使眼睛看起来像是黑色的，有些古怪。  
凯洛伦在PT01身边坐下。“终于有了真的草地。”他说，“但是我没带野餐篮。”  
PT01望着他。  
凯洛伦抬起手来，想抚摸PT01。PT01往后缩了一下，动作幅度很小，几乎察觉不到，但凯洛伦还是感觉到了这畏缩。他的手迟疑了一下，转而放在PT01抱着的背包上。“里面有食物、一套衣物，还有本地通用的货币。你可以活下去。”  
PT01注视着他，像第一次见到一样打量他的脸，似乎想从中了解他，了解他行为的缘由。  
“不要接触反抗军、也不要和第一秩序扯上关系。我们，再也不要遇到对方。”凯洛伦垂下眼睑，“如果再见到你，也许我不得不杀了你。”  
凯洛伦脱掉手套，伸出手去，这一次PT01没有躲开，凯洛伦轻轻触了触PT01的脸。放下手，撤回身，他该走了，PT01也该走了。  
PT01拉住了他，抬起身子凑到他的耳边，在耳边告诉他自己的名字，那个真正的名字，在被称为PT01以前、在遇到Ma-Ma帮以前他所用的那个名字。  
凯洛伦听着PT01的声音，微微颤抖的声音。当PT01的声音听了，只剩下急促的呼吸声时，凯洛伦点了点头，记下PT01真正的名字。他不需要记，这个名字就已经刻在他脑中了。  
终于还是到了结束的时刻，到了道别的时刻，凯洛伦站起身，捡起头盔。PT01也站了起来。有很多需要讲清的，但没有什么能说的，凯洛伦扣上他的头盔，转身走向战机，再也没看PT01一眼。  
但是在升空时，他向下俯视，看着PT01在视野中变小、消失。再也看不到了，应该是再也看不到了。  
凯洛伦在头盔吸了吸鼻子，叹了口气。

完


	7. 番外 · 某个可能的结局

几年之后，他有了稳定的住处，以为人修理机械为生，也做孩子的玩具。人们管他叫“怪眼”，这是他在这儿的新名字。他给自己弄了张大床，每天工作结束后给自己做晚饭。在空闲且心情好的时候，他会去野餐，带上食物独自去，这里有草地。那张大床睡起来没有他期望的那么舒坦。买它时，他只是希望床足够大，他再也不想从床上摔下去了。睡了两天以后发现，床太大了，让他毫无安全感，晚上他总会蜷缩在大床的一角。他仍然做噩梦，梦到Ma-Ma帮或第一秩序的人来抓他，惊醒之后还会隐约听到暴风兵捶打屋门的声音。他缩在床上，屏住呼吸，捶打屋门的声音消失了，屋外没有人。他仍然缩在床上，不敢靠近门，即使他明明知道Ma-Ma帮和第一秩序都已经覆灭了，仍然恐惧万分，觉得如果打开门，外面就会有来抓他的人。凯洛伦在他的梦中出现，总是和暴风兵们一起追捕他，在他身后追赶，像猎捕动物。马特也在他梦中出现，马特总会试图救他。在一个梦中，他看着凯洛伦用光剑将掩护他逃走的马特劈开。他尖叫着醒来，不明白自己为什么做这样的梦。他知道凯洛伦和马特是一个人，但在感情上，他还是有些难于把凯洛伦和马特统一起来。  
凯洛伦大概已经死了，马特也死了。  
即使这个星球位置偏僻、信息闭塞，他也听说了第一秩序垮台的消息。不知道马特……不，凯洛伦怎么样了。也许已经被杀了。战死，或者战败后被处死。也许并没有死，也许被监禁，或者流放，或者在什么地方躲藏了起来。他试着猜测，或者编造凯洛伦-马特的生活，但猜不出也编不下去。  
有时他会幻想再见到凯洛伦-马特一面，他们还有那么多没说的话和没做的事。但这不可能。  
凯洛伦说过，他们最好不要再见面。  
大概确实不会再见了。  
他这么认为，直到某天晚上。  
那天晚上，天已经黑了。春季即将结束，初夏就要到了，空气里有种暖意和新鲜清爽的味道。  
他独自吃着晚饭。突然，听到了敲门声。  
他的第一反应是恐慌，这简直是条件反射，然后他记起已经没什么可怕的了，又略微放松下来。一边问着“是谁？有什么事？”一边起身向门口走去。  
“我……”门外的人回答，“我的机械臂出了点问题，他们说你能修。”说话的声音让他感到熟悉，似曾相识的声音。  
他感到喉咙发紧，心也提了起来，握着门把的手微微发抖。他拉开门，迎接来修理机械臂的人。  
门外的人穿着棕色长袍和沙色斗篷，正用一只手掀开兜帽，露出深色的头发和熟悉的面孔。  
他轻轻吸了口气。  
门外的人望着他，叫他的名字。不是PT01，也不是“怪眼”，而是他过去的名字，他真正的名字。  
他的瞳孔已经扩到了最大。“马特！……不，……伦大人……”  
“既不是马特，也不是凯洛伦。”门外的人说，“现在，我只是本·索洛。”  
于是，他用新名字，或者很旧的名字叫了他。“……我还以为你……在第一秩序被击败时……”  
“那时我已经离开第一秩序了。”本·索洛说。  
“离开？……因为？”  
“嗯，因为BB-8，还因为我爹妈……嗯，还因为你。”本·索洛微微皱了皱鼻子，“不过，还是失去了一只手臂。”他撩起袖子给他看那只机械臂，“还挺好用，不过时不时会出点儿毛病。我一直没能找到你，直到这东西出了故障。我问镇上的人，在哪儿能修它。他们告诉我，去找怪眼，怪眼什么都能修。当时我就知道是你！”本·索洛笑了起来。有点傻气的笑容，他熟悉的笑容。过去，马特笑起来也是这样。  
看着本·索洛傻笑，他也不由地微笑起来。  
他把本·索洛让进点着灯的屋内，把夜色关在屋外。  
现在，他们有很多很多的时间。


End file.
